Welcome to the Moulin Rouge
by Moulin Rouge Addict
Summary: Christian vows he is never going to fall in love again, not after Satine died. But will he keep his vow? And what about Satine, what's happened to her? Has she gone to Heaven, or is she laughing in Hell?
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Moulin Rouge or any of the characters

As Christian held Satine, his diamond, in his arms he looked down into her beautiful face. He knew this might be the last time he saw her. He held her close, hoping, praying to God she would live. But God did not answer his prayers. He began whispering in her ear, " Come what may...Come what may. I will love you until my dieing day. " Satine began coughing harder than ever, blood staining Christian's shirt. Satine managed to say directly to Christian in a sad, weak voice, " I...love...you. "

Christian couldn't hold it back any more, he began crying. " S..Satine don't...Don't go. " Satine went into another coughing fit and Christian came back to reality. " G..GET A DOCTOR! " He held Satine close, he knew this may be the end. Satine looked up at him painfully and stroked his chest. " Chr, " She couldn't finish the sentance, she was too weak. She died in his arms.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Moulin Rouge or any characters

Christian sat at his desk, remembering the day, or rather the night Satine died. He glared at his type writer. Today was one of his off days, he couldn't think of anything to write. He could only think of her. Love had only given him pain and despair. " I bet she's looking upon me from Heaven, laughing at me for being so ridiculous, " He mumbled.

Christian was not at all right. Satine sat on a lonley white wall, thinking about Christian. " Oh I miss him so... " Just then Milly, Satine's new found friend, happened to walk by. She stopped and whispered in her ear, " Boo. " Satine jumped up three feet into the air and laughed. " Milly! What are you doing spying on me again? " Milly smiled a toothy smile and simply replied, " I wasn't spying on you. " Satine laughed again and replied, " Oh sure. " Milly faked a frown and replied, " Why are you so...up tight? Wasn't your time to go I suppose? "

Satine looked sad and asked, " Would you like to hear my story? " Milly smiled and replied hurridly, " Would I ever? Now get on with it! " Satine couldn't help but smile at Milly's excitement. " Well, it all begins at the Moulin Rouge... At a young age I was orphaned and roamed the streets, starving. A funny, rather large man stumbled a upon me by the name of Harold Zidler. He could tell I was an orphan right away and brought me in. But there was a catch, I would have to sell my love to men. After years of doing this, I forgot about ' love ' until a writer I mistaked for a Duke came into my life. I fell in love with him in just one night. Our love was forbidden, we had to keep it secret from the Duke. " Satine took a deep breath and was about to continue when Milly asked, " What's so important about this ' Duke ' person? "

Satine looked at Milly and said, " He was going to invest in the play " Spectacular, Spectacular ", but I had to make him believe I loved him. " Milly just snorted and waved her hand in a motion which meant for Satine to go on. Satine took another deep breath and went on with the story, " Well, the Duke figured out about our love for each other, it was dreadful. Christian planned for us to escape, move to America, get out of this Paris Hell Hole. But I couldn't leave, the Moulin Rouge was my home. I had to convince him I didn't love him, it worked. So, while we were preforming " Spectacular, Spectacular " he came to pay his bill. The Duke's guard/hitman was going to kill Christian if he found him. He almost shot him when the curtain came up. It exposed me, on my knees with a tear stained face, and Christian standing up. Harold covered for us, and Christian threw money on me and said while tears crawled down his face, " Th..Thank you for cur..curing me with my ridiculous obbsession with love. " and he walked off the stage. "

At this moment Satine took another deep breath as Milly stared, awestricken. " The story doesn't end there. I forgot to mention I was very sick, and dieing. Christian did not know this. At that moment I knew I could not go on without Christian. I began singing our song, Come What May. It was a whisper at first, but then it became louder and louder. Christian slowly turned around and watched for a while and then began singing along. I remember his beautiful voice... " Come what may, Come what may. " He began walking up to me, still singing. We joined hands and began singing together. But soon enough, the guard tryed to shoot us again. He lost his gun and the Duke got it. The Duke came running up the aisle, about to shoot. Harold punched him in the face and the gun went flying. The curtains closed, but it was my time. I began having just a measly coughing attack at first, but it became worse and worse. Some of my last words on that earth were " I love you... " I died in his arms. "

By the time Satine was finished, both Milly and Satine's faces were flooded with tears. Milly respected her best friend in a whole new way.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Moulin Rouge or any of the characters.

Christian pounded his head on his desk. He couldn't think of anything..He could just think of her. " A walk might do me good, " He said to himself as he put on his coat and hat. He opened the door reluctantly and began walking the many hallways until he reached the first floor. Mrs. Hobbs, the land lady of the apartment building, greeted with a simple wave. He forced a smile and said, " G'day Mrs. Hobbs. " Before she could say anything to Christian, he was out the door and on the streets.

He walked up and down, side to side, and in and out alley ways. He just wasn't ready to go to that damn, cheap apartment. He saw a bench and sat down on it, he needed some rest with all the walking he'd done. He looked down and clapped his hands out of boredom. Just then, a little girl sat next to him. She caughtiously studied him and couldn't resist the temptation to poke him. Christian jumped up at the girl's touch, he didn't even know she was there! The girl looked apologetic and said in a soft voice, " So very sorry sir...? " The girl waited for a reply patiently until Christian was able to speak. He cleared his throat and bowed, " Christian. My name is Christian. And what is your name may I ask? " The girl looked solemn and replied, " I do not have a name. I am but an orphan roaming these streets. " Christian felt sorry for the girl, now looking her over. She had eyes that looked like deep, blue pools of water, mysterious long untamed hair, a very thin body, and covered in dirt.

Christian grabbed the girl's hand. She looked astonished but said nothing until a few minutes passed, " Whe...Where are you taking me? " Christian replied with a half smile, " To my apartment. You will never walk these alleys again, my dear. " The girl became silent until they reached the musty, old apartment when she spotted the type writer. " Can you teach me to read, Christian? "

Satine groaned as she watched Christian from Heaven and muttered in a sour voice, " So he doesn't love me anymore? Stupid girl... " Satine decided to go back to Paris, she couldn't stand being dead anymore. She speed-walked all the way to the Council Of Heaven Office. She slammed her hand on the secretary's desk, and as the secretary jumped in shock, Satine smirked. " OH! Madam Satine, what would you like today, " The secretary asked, already knowing what Satine was going to say. After all, she had been very moody lately and bored. Satine glared daggers at the secretary. " I want to go back to Paris. "

Over the next two days, Christian came to love the little girl as his own child. He had bought her a whole wardrobe with the little money he had, he had succsefully taught her to read little words like cat, apple, dog, and he had gotten her hair cut to shoulder length, and tamed it. She still did not have a name, sadly.

As she was reading aloud the short sentances Christian had typed for her on his type writer, the name that had caused him so much pain came to him. " Satine, " He said a little more loudly than he meant to. The girl looked at him quizzicaly, and asked with a questioning look on her face, " Who is Satine? " Christian looked at the ground, ready for the tears to spill down his face. As the tears came, he replied, " Satine...is my lover...she is dead. " He said the last part in a whisper so light he thought the girl could not hear, oh was he mistaken! She had very good ears and heard every thing he said. She didn't want to see the man who had became her father cry. She held his chin in her hands and cooed, " It's ok Daddy, don't cry. " Christian was a little shocked to hear her call him 'daddy', but that didn't stop him from knowing the perfect name for her. " Your name is Satine. "


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Moulin Rouge

They sat in silence until Little Satine replied, " So that's it then? My name is Satine? " Cristian looked at her for a long time then said in a voice barely above a whisper, " You will soon figure out the importance of that name. " Little Satine crossed her arms and stuck out a lip. " I don't want to be called Satine! It's a wretched name! " Cristian grew frustrated with the little girl, but managed to bottle it in. " You want to know how important Satine was to me and everybody else she knew? Well off to the Moulin Rouge we go! " With that, Cristian got up and put his coat on, dragging along Little Satine with him.

The secretary just stared at Satine for awhile then dialed 777, securety. Satine grabbed the phone from her and said in a stern voice that meant business, " I have to get back to Paris. Bring me or you will be sorry...bitch. " Just then securety came and jumped on Satine.Satine punched one in the stomach and ran to the edge of Heaven.

She looked side to side and mumbled, " Where is Milly when you need her! " Just at that moment, Milly popped up behind Satine with a worried face. " SATINE! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! " Satine took a firm grip on Milly's wrist and jumped off the edge.

" SATINE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! " Milly yelled and began screaming bloody murder. Satine tightened her grip on Milly's wrist and replied, " Nothing. I just have to get back with Cristian. I can't live without him. " Milly's face turned red from anger and began yelling once again at Satine. " YOU KINDA ALREADY ARE DEAD, YOU ASS! "

Cristian dragged Little Satine all the way to the Moulin Rouge until she decided to actually walk. She glared at him and asked in a voice that meant business, " Why did you bring me to the strip club? You some kind of perv or something? I can turn you in, you know? " Cristian sighed and took Little Satine's hand.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Disclaimer: I do not own moulin rouge or any characters except little Satine.

As Christian dragged Little Satine to the Moulin Rouge, he began to have flashbacks about when he and Satine were together. Without even noticing it, he began to sing:

"Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I Love You more and more

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I Love You, until the end of time

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will Love You  
Until my dying day

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you

And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song,  
I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I Love You, I Love You,  
Until the end of time

Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will Love You, until my dying day  
Oh come what may, come what may  
I will Love You, I will Love You

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will Love You  
Until my dying day"

He didn't notice while he was singing that Little Satine had stopped. He turned around with a look of awe on her face. She slowly pointed at him and tried to say something, but couldn't find the right words. Christian shrugged and said, " What? " Little Satine stared at him for a while with her big blue eyes. " That...that song. I've heard it somewhere before. "

Christian lifted an eyebrow and asked, " Where? " Little Satine thought for a second then said, " I don't know, but I know all sorts of songs I've never heard before like... " Little Satine began to sing a verse of a song:

" One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
What more could your Love do for me?  
When will Love be through with me? "

Christian backed away a few steps then asked, " A...are you sure you've never heard those songs before? " Little Satine nodded. Christian picked up Little Satine and said, " We are going back home. " He walked solemnly to his bloody apartment with Little Satine in his arms.


End file.
